


Out, Damn'd Spot! Out, I Say!

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drama, First Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 20:57:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3784078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like Lady MacBeth, Celebrimbor discovers how much blood is in a body, so much so that water cannot wash it easily away.<br/><br/></p><p>2008 MEFA winner - Second Place in Races: Elves: Noldor Fixed-Length Ficlets<br/><img/></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Written for the OSA Drabble Challenge - Water.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out, Damn'd Spot! Out, I Say!

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

  


 

 

 

 

_Thanks so much to Gwynnyd, Oshun, and Lissa for the beta and advice. The Lady Macbeth connection was completely Oshun's input. Thanks again!_

Dedicated to Dawn Felagund for being forgiving and protective like Uncle Maedhros. Thanks to Viv for my spiffy banner!

 

* * *

The cool water turned red as Maedhros watched Celebrimbor washing his hands, scrubbing them until the skin was reddened and raw. Pouring clean water, Celebrimbor winced as he dipped his hands repeatedly into the basin as if trying to remove all traces, all visual memory of the sins he had just committed, as if he could wash away the taint as thoroughly as the blood of his kin.  
  
"Celebrimbor?" Maedhros asked seeing his nephew's face.  
  
"I can still feel the blood…smell death…"  
  
Maedhros walked over and took Celebrimbor by the wrists, seeing the damage he had done to his hands. Putting one arm around his nephew's shoulders, he said, "Celebrimbor, there is no more blood. It is over now."  
  
"Is it?" he asked. "Or has it just begun? Will you ever be able to forget the sight of them pleading for mercy even as we ended their lives? The smell of blood on the sea air?" Celebrimbor tried not to retch, but his body shook uncontrollably.  
  
Maedhros was reminded of when Celebrimbor's father made his first kill and his reaction. As Celebrimbor was now experiencing, the shock of death had shaken them both to the core. But this was so much worse.  
  
What had they done? What madness had overtaken them to kill their own kin? Maedhros knew they had made a tragic mistake and were damned to live with it for eternity.  
  
"Celebrimbor, bring me some water," Fëanor called from the ship's deck.  
  
Celebrimbor shook his head, glancing up at Maedhros pleadingly. "I cannot, Uncle. I cannot face Grandfather. Not now. Perhaps never again."  
  
Understanding his nephew's plight, Maedhros picked up the bucket. "Celebrimbor, you must find it in your heart to forgive him. We made our own choice and now we must find a way to live with it."


End file.
